Más que mil palabras
by Elenear28
Summary: Takeru ha estado experimentado un fuerte bloqueo como escritor. Hikari y sus amigos se han decidido a ayudarlo brindándole distintas formas de inspiración. Y es que dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Reto para el foro "Proyecto 1-8", "Escribe a partir de..."
1. Bajo la luz de las estrellas

**Digimon es propiedad de Toei.**

 **Conjunto de drabbles y viñetas para el reto "Escribe a partir de…" del Foro "Proyecto 1-8".**

 **Esta primera viñeta corresponde a la imagen #195.**

* * *

 **1\. Bajo la luz de las estrellas**

—Se me ha ocurrido algo.

Apoyado en el balcón, Takeru sonrió y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. No le sorprendió ver la parte superior de una cabeza cubierta por un lacio cabello castaño. Solían hacer eso todo el tiempo.

El edificio estaba construido de tal manera que la baranda de cada balcón no permitía que las personas se acercaran demasiado al borde. Takeru suponía que por motivos de seguridad. Cuando Hikari Yagami, su mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de razón, se había mudado un par de años atrás al apartamento justo debajo del suyo, habían adoptado la costumbre de tener largas conversaciones durante la noche, cada quien en su balcón, iluminados por el tenue brillo del cielo nocturno.

—¿Cuál es tu idea?

—¿Cómo va ese nuevo libro de historias cortas que estás escribiendo? —preguntó ella sin responder.

Takeru frunció los labios.

—No demasiado bien— dijo mientras jugueteaba con una de las ruedas de su bicicleta, haciéndola girar sobre su eje—. Podría decirse que estoy algo bloqueado.

La risa de Hikari fue como una campanita, tintineando en la oscuridad. Takeru pudo imaginarla sin necesidad de verla.

—Es lindo ver que te ríes de mis desgracias. En serio, si no llego a la fecha límite, lo más probable es que pierda el contrato.

—Cómo te he dicho, se me ha ocurrido algo— digo ella y él se la imaginó sonriendo.

—Ya te he preguntado y no has querido responderme— replicó él, poniéndose de puntillas e inclinándose un poco más sobre la baranda.

—No hagas eso— le reprendió ella—, podrías resbalarte y caer.

Takeru volvió a apoyar los pies en el suelo.

—Tu idea— le recordó.

—Fotografías.

Takeru sintió una ligera punzada de decepción en la boca del estómago. Por un momento, había albergado la esperanza de que Hikari llegara con alguna solución mágica para su bloqueo.

—¿Fotografías? —repitió, algo dubitativo y ella volvió a reír. Takeru decidió que, hasta cierto punto, no le importaba ser desgraciado si gracias a ello podía escucharla a ella reír de esa manera.

—Puedo imaginar tu rostro en este momento, Takeru— dijo ella, aun riendo un poco—. Seguro que crees que te estoy tomando el pelo.

Takeru hizo una mueca.

—Y ahora deja de hacer muecas— continuó ella y él guardó silencio, ligeramente sorprendido por lo bien que ella parecía conocerlo.

—No estoy haciendo muecas— mintió en cuanto se recuperó.

—Ahora no. Antes sí— dijo ella, muy segura de sí misma—. Ahora, mi idea. Esta mañana estaba organizando algunas de mis fotografías en álbumes. Tengo unos cuantos trabajos que aún no te he mostrado— tomando en cuenta que Hikari siempre andaba con su cámara colgando del cuello, a Takeru aquella declaración no le sorprendía—. Y se me ocurrió que podía enviarte una cada día y que te obligues a ti mismo a escribir una historia al respecto.

Takeru abrió y cerró la boca, evidentemente sorprendido.

—¿Sigues ahí?

Él asintió y luego, recordando que ella no lo veía, se aclaró la garganta:

—Sí.

—No pasa nada si te parece una mala idea. Es solo algo que ha estado dándome vueltas desde la mañana.

—Es que sí me parece una buena idea. ¿De verdad me ayudarás tanto?

No la veía, pero Takeru notó, por su tono, que ella sonreía cuando le dijo:

—¿Por ti? Lo que sea.

Takeru sonrió también, sintiéndose dichoso mientras, al contemplar el cielo, salpicado de estrellas plateadas, se dio cuenta de que, con todo y los problemas que creía tener, no estaba solo.

—Gracias— dijo sencillamente.

* * *

 **Aquí, casual, trabajando en mi capacidad de contar historia en pocas palabras y empezando con esta pequeña introducción de en qué va a consistir el proyecto. Mi idea es ir sacando poco a poco a los otros personajes, siempre centrada en Takeru y Hikari.**

 **La imagen de este capítulo, igual que lo harán las demás, fue elegida por medio de un sorteo aleatorio. Y este es, oficialmente, mi primer longfic de Digimon. Espero que les guste.**

 **Saludos, E.**


	2. Nunca

**Digimon es propiedad de Toei.**

 **Conjunto de drabbles y viñetas para el reto "Escribe a partir de…" del Foro "Proyecto 1-8".**

 **Esta primera viñeta corresponde a la imagen #10**

* * *

 **2\. Nunca**

Hikari se había negado a que se encontraran en el apartamento de cualquiera de los dos, así que Takeru había tenido que ir en bicicleta, con su computadora portátil en la mochila, hacia el parque que se encontraba a un par de kilómetros de la torre de apartamentos en que vivían.

Takeru resopló un poco al principio, pero, en cuanto la luz de las últimas horas de la tarde le dio en los ojos, se sintió curiosamente eufórico. Cuando llegó hacia la mesita de cemento en que lo esperaba Hikari, no pudo borrar su sonrisa:

—¿Disfrutando de las maravillas que ofrece el mundo exterior? —dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Eh?

—En serio, Takeru, ¿cómo esperas inspirarte de verdad si lo único que haces es permanecer encerrado en ese departamento?

Takeru se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca había sido un problema.

—Pues con este reto— le dijo ella—, tendrás que aprender a estar en diferentes ambientes. ¿Estás listo para la primera fotografía?

Takeru asintió, sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca.

Hikari abrió una pequeña mochila de cuero negro y extrajo un sobre. Takeru vio que las fotografías estaban numeradas y no eran del mismo tamaño, pero ella no lo dejó espiar en el contenido. Eligió una, aparentemente al azar y la sacó del montón. En la parte trasera, tenía escrito un número 10 con plumón rosa. La dejó boca abajo sobre la mesa.

—Creo que esta te servirá. Llámame cuando acabes— dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

—¿No vas a quedarte? —preguntó él, tocando el dorso de la foto, pero sin voltearla.

—¿Y perderme de lo que puede darme una puesta de sol en el parque? Ni soñarlo— replicó ella sujetando su cámara.

Takeru hizo una mueca, pero le dio vuelta a la fotografía y la contempló por unos segundos. Se sintió abrumado, de inmediato, por la intensidad de las cosas que transmitía la fotografía. No había duda de que Hikari era una artista muy talentosa.

En la imagen aparecía una chica, joven, a juzgar por la ausencia de manchas o arrugas en la piel de sus brazos, equilibrándose en un par de muletas mientras contemplaba una especie de cuadro en lo que, a Takeru le parecía, era un museo. La pintura representaba una bomba atómica, con aquella característica forma de hongo y un montón de colores claros representando el humo y la explosión misma. La chica traía el cabello, de un suave color miel, recogido en dos coletas y un vestido de color verde botella, con medias altas de color gris claro y un solo zapato de tacón. Su pierna derecha no aparecía en la fotografía, de ahí las muletas.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Abrió su computadora, ya con un archivo en blanco esperando por él y la odiosa línea blanca parpadeando de manera intermitente. Ahora estaba y luego no, ahora estaba y luego no… Takeru había perdido la cuenta de cuántas horas había permanecido observando esa página en las últimas semanas.

Sin embargo, fue como si, a partir de la fotografía, todo hiciera clic en su cabeza.

Sus dedos, tan perezosos en las últimas semanas, se deslizaron, rápidos y gráciles, sobre las teclas plateadas. La historia empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza.

 _Las muletas le seguían lastimando la parte interior del brazo, justo por encima del pequeño pliegue que se le formaba a un lado de los senos, esos que hacían que, cuando era más joven y estaba menos amargada, su madre le tomara el pelo diciéndole que estaba gordita._

 _Kichi nunca se había considerado a sí misma una persona vanidosa. Al menos no hasta el accidente. Ahora, "nunca" le parecía la palabra equivocada. Había muchas cosas que nunca había pensado que ella llegaría a considerarse a sí misma y, aun así, ahora lo era._

 _Nunca se consideró bonita, pero tampoco nunca se creyó fea. Nunca fue demasiado inteligente, pero tenía notas aceptables y la gente la consideraba simpática. Ahora, se daba cuenta de que, en realidad, era tonta. Muy tonta. Solo una tonta podía cometer errores como los suyos._

 _Después de todo, Kichi nunca pensó que estaría en un accidente. Nunca pensó que lo vería morir…_

 _Se detuvo._

 _No quería pensar en eso. El simple hecho de contemplar aquel espacio vacío donde otrora estuvo su pierna la hacía pensar demasiado. Le traía recuerdos demasiado dolorosos. Recuerdos que aparecían tras sus párpados cerrados. Recuerdos que la hacían despertar jadeante en la noche, buscando entre las sábanas, húmedas por su sudor, aquel miembro que parecía estarse incendiando por la intensidad del dolor y que, por más que ella revolvía su cama, no lograba encontrar._

 _Cojeó hacia la mitad de la galería. Paró, sintiendo como las muletas seguían hiriéndole los brazos, creando, poco a poco, las laceraciones que en la noche tendría que curar, poniendo pomadas y limpiando con pequeños pedazos de gasa. Sujetó las muletas de nuevo y cojeó un poco más, hasta pararse frente a un cuadro al azar._

 _Lo observó en silencio._

 _Se estremeció con la sobrecarga sensorial que le produjo la imagen y se dio cuenta de que, de alguna manera, no había elegido aquel cuadro al azar. La imagen en la pintura de alguna manera la representaba a ella._

 _Terrible, una ira contenida, con forma, pero era la forma equivocada. Le lanzó otra mirada pesarosa a su pierna. Igual que aquella infame bomba, ella era muerte y era destrucción. Tenía forma, pero era la forma equivocada. Kichi era mala y merecía las cosas malas que le pasaron y que le seguirían sucediendo._

 _Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y, como venía haciéndolo hasta aquel momento, dejó que la oscuridad, la tristeza y todas aquellas cosas que el psicólogo que la había atendido para afrontar el trauma del accidente decía que tenía que combatir, la arrastraran hacia abajo._

Takeru observó cómo los ojos de Hikari se deslizaban de un lado al otro por la pantalla, saltando de línea en línea. Cuando acabó, ella soltó un suspiro compungido.

—¿Qué pasa con ella después? —preguntó ansiosa.

Takeru esbozó una sonrisa triste, pero no le contestó.

—¿Se recupera? —insistió ella—. ¿Llega a ver el lado bueno de la vida de nuevo?

—No lo sé— le dijo él—. A veces, no es tan sencillo resistirse a la oscuridad. A veces, la tristeza es simplemente lo que eliges.

—¿Por qué alguien elegiría estar triste?

Takeru volvió a sonreír con tristeza.

—A veces simplemente hay quienes no tienen elección.

* * *

 **Emo mode on! No esperaba que me saliera un relato deprimente a partir de esta imagen, de hecho, mi plan original era algo full esperanza porque #Takeru, pero entonces Kichi la emo apareció y este fue el resultado.**

 **Si estás ahí y me lees, ¡gracias!**

 **Saludos, E.**


	3. Sara

**Digimon es propiedad de Toei.**

 **Conjunto de drabbles y viñetas para el reto "Escribe a partir de…" del Foro "Proyecto 1-8".**

 **Imagen #145: Chica con alas de colores**

* * *

 **3\. Sara**

—¿Hola?

—¿Te ha llegado?

Takeru sostuvo el teléfono contra su oreja utilizando su mano izquierda mientras, con la derecha, recibía el cambio por el pago de su almuerzo.

—Espera, estaba comprando mi comida— dijo mientras apartaba el teléfono y tocaba la pantalla hasta abrir la conversación con Hikari—. ¡Oh! —dijo después de darle un rápido vistazo—. ¿Es una fotografía?

En la imagen, se apreciaba la figura, en blanco y negro, de una chica con grandes alas de colores que parecían hechas de pedazos de cristal, como un vitral. Se encontraba parada en lo alto de la torre de un castillo y miraba hacia abajo, hacia los torreones inferiores, como si se dispusiera a saltar de un momento a otro.

—La he editado un poco para dejar al final solo las alas a color y le he cambiado el fondo, pero sí, la tomé el año pasado durante el Festival del Cielo, ese al que no quisiste acompañarme. ¿Recuerdas?

Takeru hizo una mueca mientras recibía una bolsa con su almuerzo y daba las gracias con un gesto.

—Recuerdo que estaba visitando a mis abuelos en París y que las fechas coincidían.

Hikari soltó una breve risita.

—Estaba poniéndote a prueba.

—¿He de entender que esa es mi tarea de hoy?

—Así es— replicó ella alegremente—. Y es importante que lo escribas en donde sea que estés.

—No me he traído la computadora.

—Una servilleta te servirá. Estoy segura de que puedes comprar un lapicero por ahí. Son historias muy cortas, después de todo. ¿Recuerdas como antes te la pasabas garabateando en todas partes? Siempre te la pasabas husmeando en mi bolso, buscando recibos con el dorso en blanco.

Takeru lo recordaba, aunque no estaba seguro de cuándo había sido la última ocasión en que había hecho algo como eso. Últimamente, solo escribía cuando estaba frente a su computadora, al menos cuando la inspiración le sonreía. En ocasiones, ni siquiera podía aspirar a eso. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó de nuevo al mostrador.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Tienen plumas azules?

—Buena suerte— susurró Hikari al teléfono antes de cortar la comunicación.

—¿Eh? —la chica, que parecía tener unos dieciséis años, parpadeó, claramente confusa—. No, aquí solo vendemos comida.

Takeru debió parecer contrariado porque la chica se giró y pareció rebuscar algo detrás de ella.

—Te puedo prestar una —dijo mientras extraía de su bolso un lapicero con motivos infantiles y un pompón de color púrpura en la punta—. Sólo no babees la tapa— dijo con un fingido estremecimiento que hizo a Takeru sonreír.

—Te la devolveré en cuanto acabe— le prometió y se sentó en una de las dos pequeñas mesitas que se encontraban frente al mostrador. Abrió una servilleta, de manera que acabó con una hoja delgada, más o menos tamaño carta, y empezó a escribir.

Su letra era desigual y algo desprolija y Takeru se sorprendió cuando notó lo poco acostumbrado que estaba ya a escribir directamente en el papel. Antes, cuando era mucho más joven, había llenado cuadernos y cuadernos con sus historias. Así era como había descubierto que quería ser escritor.

Contrario a su costumbre, empezó con el final de la historia y se aseguró de dar suficiente contexto como para que su lector, fuera quien fuera, pudiera entenderlo:

— _Si salto— dijo el ángel— ¿moriré?_

— _Si no lo haces— replicó otra voz a sus espaldas—, entonces morirán todos. ¿No era eso lo que querías evitar? Todo ha sido tu culpa— dijo y había un ligero dolor en la voz—. No has debido venir aquí, no has debido aprender a amarlos. Ese es el problema de los humanos, son tan frágiles, tan efímero. Su existencia entera dura lo que dura uno de nuestros suspiros._

 _El ángel avanzó un paso y el otro soltó un siseo:_

— _No lo hagas— le suplicó—. No saltes. No abandones tu existencia inmortal por, simplemente, alargar un poco su tiempo de vida._

— _Me importan— replicó el ángel—. Los amo._

— _¡Pero no deberías! —estalló la segunda voz—. No merecen tu amor. No merecen que sacrifiques tu vida por ellos, Sarael._

— _Ahora me llaman simplemente Sara, ¿sabes? Me parece bonito._

— _Es demasiado simple— se quejó su interlocutor—. No te describe a ti. No llega a ser lo que tú… Lo que…_

— _Volveré— le prometió Sarael, el ángel que había abandonado su esencia inmortal para amar a un humano, con una sonrisa—. Tal vez tenga otra cara y otro nombre, pero me reconocerás, Raguel. Eres mi mejor amigo— sonrió de nuevo—. Nuestra esencia canta la misma canción y la música nos unirá de nuevo. Ya verás que sí._

— _¿Por qué tienes que morir tú? —insistió Raguel—. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que los humanos no merecen vivir? Ellos se han buscado su propia extinción y puede que tu sangre calme las ansias del Infierno, pero solo por un poco tiempo. No puedes obrar una gran diferencia si todos siguen obrando de la misma manera._

 _La sonrisa de Sarael fue triste mientras plegaba sus alas, brillantes y hermosas, y se paraba en el borde de la torre._

— _Pero puedo tener esperanza. Tenla tú también, Raguel. Y encuéntrame— susurró antes de dar el último paso y precipitarse hacia abajo, hacia el abismo._

 _Lo último que escuchó fue el grito, desgarrador, de Raguel gritando su nombre. A pesar de la tristeza, la voz de Raguel era preciosa y se sintió agradecida porque fuera ese el último sonido que sus oídos escucharan antes de abandonar su existencia._

—Seguro que tu bocadillo ya se ha enfriado. ¿Quieres que vuelva a calentarlo?

Takeru alzó el rostro, sorprendido. No era raro para él abstraerse mientras escribía, pero, de todas formas, le impresionó haber rellenado toda la cara frontal de la servilleta y haber acabado en el revés.

—No. Iré a casa— dijo mientras le sonreía a la chica y volvía a colocarle la tapa al lapicero y se lo tendía de regreso.

—¿Se trataba de algo importante? Has escrito bastante. ¡Lo siento! — dijo ella, enrojeciendo—, no he querido ser entrometida.

Takeru sonrió.

—No hay problema. Una amiga me ha dado una idea para una historia y quería escribirla antes de que se me olvidara. Te lo agradezco mucho.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, con las mejillas aún cubiertas de rubor.

—Oh… Vale. Me alegro de haber podido ayudar.

* * *

 **Esta imagen ha sido tan surrealista que he tenido que improvisar un poco con el tema de que, en teoría, todas son fotos de Hikari, pero se me ocurrió que como en esta vida ella es fotógrafa profesional, tiene sentido que ella sepa de edición fotográfica y que de vez en cuando le de un poco al Photoshop.**

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos, E.**


	4. Sin reglas

**Digimon es propiedad de Toei.**

 **Conjunto de drabbles y viñetas para el reto "Escribe a partir de…" del Foro "Proyecto 1-8".**

 **Imagen #32 Sexy Jessica Rabbit. Midnighttreasure**

* * *

 **4\. Sin reglas**

Takeru frunció el ceño cuando, por tercera vez consecutiva, su teléfono empezó a timbrar sobre su mesilla. Apartó los dedos del teclado, tomó el teléfono e intentó no sonar molesto. La risa de Hikari le dejó saber que había fallado:

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó ella finalmente, cuando consiguió dejar de reírse.

—Había cogido algo de ritmo— dijo, intentando suavizar su tono.

Ella se rio de nuevo.

—¿Verdad que es fantástica?

—¿En dónde tomaste esa?

Hikari se rio de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te impresiona la modelo o la ropa?

—Es muy sugerente— dijo Takeru y se sintió aliviado porque Hikari no estuviera viendo la manera en que él se sonrojaba.

—Si me lees lo que has escrito hasta el momento, puede que piense en contártelo.

Takeru dudó.

—Anda, un par de párrafos y ya está— Hikari era muy peligrosa. Con esa voz, suave y suplicante, podía obligarlo a hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa.

—¿Un par de párrafos? —repitió él y ella guardó silencio, consciente de que, con Takeru, a veces simplemente se podía llegar demasiado lejos en los intentos de convencerle de algo.

No se sintió decepcionada cuando él se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer:

 _Era como estar en un mundo diferente. Lola estaba consciente de que apenas si había descendido un par de tramos de escaleras, pero el mundo, el mundo real, había quedado ya muy atrás. Este era un mundo distinto, uno en donde las luces de neón y los vestidos de seda roja formaban parte del día a día. Uno en donde el hecho de que había tenido que quitarse la ropa interior porque las costuras se remarcaban contra el vestido, era lo lógico. Lo evidente._

 _Se sentía nerviosa. En los últimos días había roto un montón de reglas que ella daba por supuestas y ahora que estaba ahí, mientras veía a las bailarinas bailar y girar en aquellos columpios de apariencia incómoda, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que había caído de cabeza a un mundo en donde las reglas terrenales ya no se aplicaban._

 _Su cuerpo era suyo. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con él y, del mismo modo, podía dejar que otros hicieran lo que quisieran con él. Ella era su propia dueña. No más ataduras, no más límites. No más reglas…_

Takeru se detuvo y esperó, pero Hikari no dijo ni una palabra.

—¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó al cabo de uno segundos.

—Sí— dijo ella aclarándose la garganta—. Estoy algo impresionada.

—¿Te he asustado?

—Sorprendido sería una mejor palabra. ¿Cuánto ha tardado en salir la historia de Lola?

—Me la he imaginado con solo ver la fotografía— dijo él.

Ella, al otro lado del teléfono, asintió.

—Hazme un favor y termina su historia. Quiero ver qué clase de cosas hace ahora que no tiene límites ni reglas.

Takeru rio, ligeramente cohibido.

—¿Elegiste esa fotografía a propósito? —preguntó él, curioso. Los cielos sabían la cantidad de problemas que le había dado, desde un principio, el explorar toda la temática de la sensualidad y la sexualidad.

—Ya veremos qué pasa con la fotografía de mañana— replicó ella y Takeru la imaginó sonriente. Ella colgó el teléfono.

Con un suspiro, Takeru volvió a su escritura.

* * *

 **Cuarto capítulo y ya resulta más sencillo el acortar las historias. Me gusta la dinámica de explorar imágenes con personajes distintos.**

 **Si estás por ahí y leíste hasta este punto, te doy las gracias.**

 **Saludos, E.**


	5. Cristal hacia otro mundo

**Digimon es propiedad de Toei.**

 **Conjunto de drabbles y viñetas para el reto "Escribe a partir de…" del Foro "Proyecto 1-8".**

 **Imagen #34 – Siluetas en parada de autobús- HikariCaelum**

* * *

 **Cristal hacia otro mundo**

"Todo en la vida deja una marca", pensó Takeru mientras observaba, silencioso, la nueva fotografía, esta vez en blanco y negro, que Hikari había dejado bajo su felpudo.

La imagen era sencilla. Una parada de autobús, casi como cualquier otra, exceptuando las seis siluetas, bajitas y silenciosas, que se recortaban en la parte trasera, al otro lado del cristal ahumado, como si tuvieran las manos ahuecadas a ambos lados de sus rostros, intentando ver hacia el otro lado.

Takeru contempló la imagen durante largos minutos, a la espera de que aquel gancho que parecía insertarse bajo sus dedos tirara de ellos hacia el teclado. Al principio, pensó que la historia tendría tintes infantiles. Seis niños que jugaban en la calle, "escondidos", pero a plena vista.

Lentamente, la idea que se formó en su cabeza se comenzó a volver más y más oscura, con tintes macabros que sorprendieron a Takeru.

No eran niños, o al menos ya no lo eran. Eran espíritus que se habían escapado del inframundo, habían muerto cuando aún eran muy pequeños y estaban condenados, como Peter Pan, a no crecer jamás. Venían al mundo de los humanos a hacer travesuras para engañar a otros niños incautos para que su pequeña pandilla se ampliara poco a poco.

Mientras más muertes infantiles, más amigos para jugar. Aún y cuando el juego fuera aquel en donde el ganador sería el que, al final, consiguiera que más almas jóvenes se unieran a las filas de los muertos. Utilizaban los cristales, como el de la parada de autobús, para poder echar un vistazo a este mundo y así seleccionar a sus próximos compañeros de juego.

Takeru suspiró cuando terminó de escribir. Había algo en las fotografías de Hikari que lo invitaba a volverse más y más osado con sus escritos. Eligió a un niño fantasma, Kouichi, como su protagonista y como éste intentaba evitar, al final sin éxito, que otro de sus compañeros espirituales seleccionara a su hermano gemelo como el nuevo miembro del equipo.

Al final, él sostenía la mano de su hermano mientras la vida lo abandonaba poco a poco.

Se rascó la cabeza. No estaba seguro de si algo de aquello que había inventado hasta el momento le serviría para su próxima entrega, pero sin duda resultaba, como mínimo, interesante.

Estiró los brazos y abrió de nuevo el archivo en donde se encontraba aquella inacabada novela que había intentado iniciar tantos años atrás.

* * *

 **Tenía mucho tiempo de haber abandonado este fic, más por falta de tiempo y luego de equipo funcional, para continuarla, pero aquí vuelvo.**

 **Un abrazo y gracias si se detienen a leer.**


	6. Santo

**Digimon es propiedad de Toei.**

 **Conjunto de drabbles y viñetas para el reto "Escribe a partir de…" del Foro "Proyecto 1-8".**

 **Imagen #66 – Botellas, lluvia, bicicleta. Genee**

* * *

 _ **Santo**_

— _Vodka, ron, sake. Vodka, ron, sake. Vodka, ron, sake— Seiya repitió la lista en voz alta, como una letanía, como si existiera siquiera la posibilidad de que en las seis cuadras que separaban su casa de la licorería se fuera a olvidar._

 _Compraba siempre las botellas más baratas, esas de las que la gente siempre se quejaba por el daño que causaba en su garganta al bajar y en sus estómagos al quedarse. Sabían como el demonio tanto cuando entraban, a tragos largos y desesperados, como cuando salían, en medio de temblores y arcadas horrorosas. Pero Seiya, a pesar del significado que su madre había intentado darle a su nombre, distaba mucho de ser un santo. Y no era precisamente por el sabor por lo que elegía sus botellas. Al menos ahora._

 _Había tenido una época, particularmente oscura, en donde el dinero escaseaba y la sed dolía. Como si la ausencia de alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo llenara de cuchillas sus glóbulos rojos. Había descubierto que el alcohol que vendían en las tiendas de conveniencia, esas que las mujeres usaban para desinfectar superficies o limpiar rodillas llenas de raspones, podía funcionar bien y resultaban mucho más baratas._

 _Había desarrollado todo un proceso de "purificación". Compraba una botella de un litro y una hogaza de pan. Empapaba el pan en el líquido y luego lo escurría en un balde, como si fuera una esponja. El pan se teñía de celeste y en el balde quedaba el rico alcohol, libre de aquel molesto tinte._

 _A veces, cuando el d0lor no era demasiado fuerte, pasaba el alcohol filtrado a una botella. Otras, lo bebía directamente del balde, como si fuera un animal. Y, cuando se acababa, lloraba como si fuera un niño y luego vomitaba como si fuera un joven universitario que se había ido de fiesta por primera vez._

 _Los tiempos eran un poco mejores ahora que su hermana se encargaba de él. Ahora que tenía ropa limpia que ponerse y había comida en el frigorífico y no tenía que beber con el estómago vacío._

 _De vez en cuando la oía llorar, encerrada en su habitación. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo fingía que no se daba cuenta._

 _Una cuadra más._

— _Vodka, ron y sake. Vodka, ron y sake. Vodka, ron y sake. Vodkaronsake…_

 _Las botellas vacías tintineaban en la canasta de su vieja y oxidada bicicleta. Le hacían un pequeño descuento si las devolvía, así que ignoraba los bufidos de su hermana cuando encontraba el pequeño alijo de botellas viejas bajo el fregadero y sonreía cuando veía la pila crecer. Por esa cantidad, tal vez conseguiría incluso una botella gratis._

 _Tara no podía molestarse con él por tomar la bicicleta. Después de todo, había sido suya desde que era un adolescente y le sorprendía que su hermana, tan sentimental como siempre, la hubiera guardado durante tantos años en su garaje. Habían jugado juntos con ella por años, cuando la vida era más sencilla y Seiya no buscaba su significado en el fondo de una botella._

 _La licorería lo recibió con sus alegres luces de neón, que parpadeaban un poco._

— _Esta será la última vez— se mintió a sí mismo. Porque lo cierto era que no importaba cuanto lo intentara, Seiya tenía muy claro que esa noche, cuando oyera a su hermana llorar al encontrarlo desmayado en su cuarto o tal vez en el baño, aún empapado por la lluvia que ahora lo mojaba, tal vez se repitiera la misma promesa. Pero al día siguiente, cuando intentara saciar su sed con agua, volvería a tomar su bicicleta y volvería a ese lugar._

 _Después de todo, él no era un santo._

—¿Está inspirado en alguien que conozcas?

Takeru meneó la cabeza. Su padre había tenido un breve encuentro con algunas botellas después de su divorcio, pero había sido Yamato y no él quien había sido testigo de ello.

—Creo que es muy triste y real— dijo Hikari—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Takeru se encogió de hombros. Lo cierto era que no lo sabía. A veces, como ahora, sentía que sus personajes estaban vivos y que, de alguna manera, lo hacían a él testigo de cosas que, tal vez, eran casi demasiado privadas.

—Supongo que todo cambio es progreso— le dijo Hikari. Se levantó y lo besó en la mejilla—. Trataré de que la de mañana sea algo más alegre— le prometió.

* * *

 **Yo confieso que no sé qué bicho me ha picado con esta imagen, pero esto es lo que ha salido y supongo que no quise forzarlo a convertirse en alguna otra cosa.**

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos, E.**


End file.
